Got A light?
by Pineappleluver217
Summary: just a oneshot i had in my head. I dont own Lwd. OO nd btw the smoking is rele bad.


The music pumped through his veins as he walked into the cool night air. His favorite band, Boys Night Out, was playing tonight. They had just finished their set and Derek stepped out of the club for some fresh air. Derek leaned on the wall of the club and light up a cigarette. He didn't like that he smoked but sometimes Casey could just make his blood boil and it was either crawl out his window an smoke on the roof or throw her up against a wall and kiss her until he couldn't breath anymore.

Derek could imagine what Casey would do if she found out that he had started smoking, first she would lecture the day lights out of him on how he was messing up his lungs and how it would hurt his hockey career and how she wouldn't tell Nora and George because she wanted _him_ to do the right thing.

He inhaled deeply at the thought of the way her body moved when she was lecture him and how her lips would drive him wild while she was yelling at him. Just the sound of her shrieking "Der-ek!" was enough for him to need to make a visit to the roof.

"Got a light?" Some cute little girl about the same height as Casey asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah sure." Gesturing for her to lean closer so that he could light her up. It was dark outside of the club and he couldn't really see the girl. But when he put his lighter to the cigarette, he could see the color of her eyes. Sapphire.

"Casey!!!"

"Der-ek!"

"What are you doing here? And since when do you smoke?!"

"I'm here to see Boys Night Out. And since when do you smoke?"

"Since you moved into my house and started to drive me crazy!"

"Huh, well that's when I started. It's kinda funny that we started because of each other." She said as she forced a little fake laugh.

"I wouldn't expect a preppy Polly pants like you to ever even thing about smoking. Shouldn't you be trying to stop the tobacco companies from making these 'death sticks'? He asked her using his fingers to make quotes on the last phase.

"I know it's a disgusting habit….but it just feels so good after we fight sometimes. It's the way it make your throat burn that's so…"

"Satisfying?" He finished for her. They looked at each other, neither or them saying anything. After a few minutes, Casey was the first one to break the silence between them.

"So…"

"Yeah." Said Derek.

"Since you're here you think you could give me a ride home?" She asked him trying to throw him a begging smile. Little did she know that she didn't need to ever beg him for anything. One look from her could change his entire day. She had a power of him that he hated her for that.

"Sure." He said lighting up another cigarette. Gesturing for her to follow him to his car.

Later that night Derek snuck out his window and climbed onto the roof. He lit up a cigarette, inhaled deeply and looked up at the sky. It was a cool, smoky gray.

"Got a light?" Casey asked him sitting down next to him. She slipped a little but he was there to catch her arm and set her safely next to him.

"It beautiful isn't it?" She said looking at the sky.

"Yeah, you really are." He said looking at her instead of the sky. Casey coughed out the drag she had just taken.

"What was that?" She sputtered.

"You're beautiful." He said shyly flicking his cigarette.

"Um thanks." She said shyly. Neither of them spoke for a while. Once again Casey was the first one to break to silence.

"Derek…?"

"Yeah Case?"

"Did you really mean it when you said I was beautiful?" She asked in a very small voice.

"Yeah…I did." He said not looking at her again.

"Derek?"

"Yeah Case." He said finally looking at her. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind, covering her sapphire eyes. He pushed the hair off her face, letting his hand slide down her soft cheek to cup her chin. He tipped her face up to his and kissed her.

It was a very shy kiss. It took her a full thirty seconds to respond to his lips, lightly kissing him back.

"Derek…" She said pulling her face away from his.

"Derek, we can't do this. You know that we can't."

"Casey…" He tired but he knew she was right. They could never be.

"Goodnight Derek." She said kissing him on the cheek and crawling back into her window.

Derek took a long drag and inhaled deeply and exhaled as he looked up at the sky. He stamped out the cigarette and vowed to never light up again. He didn't want to remember their first kiss, if there would never be a second.

As Casey did her morning wake up routine, making her bed, brushing her hair opening her shade she saw something glint in the sun light. She opened he window and picked up a lighter, his lighter. There was a note scrawled quickly in his boyish handwriting.

"So I'll be the only one you ever ask for a light." The note read. Casey smiled sadly. She never smoked another cigarette again, but she carried his lighter with her everywhere.


End file.
